Home
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: LV/HP, Fem!Harry The dark has won the war and now the Dark Lord and his partner are living their lives as they please, but what will happen when the Dark lord comes home one day and his love is no longer there waiting for him? Please read, this is my first time posting anything


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, the characters or character-bases as I have gender-switched one of them belong solely to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Fem!harry/Voldemort**

 **Dark won the war. Dumbledore is dead,**

He couldn't find her at all. She was nowhere to be found and none of his freaking lackeys had seen her. Some of the little annoying brats were smirking like they knew something, and he didn't like it. His wife was not in their bed and it looked like she hadn't been there in quite a while so that begged the question. Why did she leave their home?

He had been gone for about a year on a rebel protest that needed to be put down and she was happy and fine. A little angry that some lowly witch tried to seduce him but he had been able to calm her down. Did something happen? If that girl, Layla, Leyla, Leah, whatever her name was, did something to his precious raven he'd kill her.

He laid in bed at night, it was cold. Too cold, he missed his wife, and he missed her dearly. The only person that ever made the dark lord feel anything besides angry and annoyance. Aitheria Lilliani Riddle nee Potter, the pervious girl-who-lived. As he laid in that cold bed he couldn't help but reminisce how she had come to the dark side.

 _August 21_ _st_ _1996_

 _He had a death-eaters meeting in his manor, the Malfoy's manor had been ratted out a couple months ago and he now had to have a new hide-out and operations-base. He was listening to the sniveling reports from Wormtail, stupid man should have killed him. But he was a good idiot to have around, eager to please and fun to torture as well as cast off if he needed to. Lucius Malfoy was standing near the front and his son Draco not far behind. The boy did well with his mission, got the required information and no one knew anything. Severus was off being a good little spy-turned-spy. Stupid goat for thinking that Severus would turn on the dark simply because of a woman, when he was gay._

 _The dark lord knew all about his time spent in bed with Remus Lupin, and he really didn't mind. As long as the werewolf was allowed to see Aitheria and have his books he was content to stay put. He was about to cast the_ _curcio_ _on the man that knelt at his feet before the wards around his house told him that someone had just entered without the dark mark. The door to meeting room opened and their standing in all her freaking glory was the light's weapon. Their golden princess and girl-who-lived, she had a sneer on her face worthy of any slytherin when she looked down on Peter that stilled in his report. She simply walked in as if she owned the place, none of them had reacted to her presence probably trying to figure out why she was there._

 _Not one of them expected her to announce her turn from the light and ask the dark lord for sanctuary on the promise that she never stopped his plans, never tried to hurt the death-eaters, and never sent any information to anyone about what was going on. She told him, she want out of the war, and to live out her days holed up in a dark room with books and food. When he had asked her why she had come knowing they might have killed her anyway. She simply told him that she was dead either way._

 _He knew he always had a problem with his curiosity it was what got him in trouble in school, snooping where no one wanted him, learning things that weren't meant to be known about. And this girl with the_ _adava kadava_ _green eyes, hip length raven waves of hair, and a well-endowed body had piqued his interest in kind. So he allowed her one of his guest rooms, and assigned an elf to help her with all of her needs. Her measurements were taken, her favorite foods were talked about and the books she would want to read._

 _He had one of his tailors start making robes and dresses for the girl and sent books from his library up to her room. True to her word she never stopped him from killing or torturing someone, she never touched the death-eaters, and every letter she sent she gave to him to read to show that nothing she learned about was going to some light person. In fact he noticed that her letters were usually addressed to the two oldest Weasleys as well as those twins. She seemed to be good friends with them and he decided to see if they would like to convert over to the dark._

 _She mainly stayed in her room, unless he or Severus asked her to come to the dining room for dinner or the parlor to meet with the teenagers that seemed to be bored with the grown-ups. She would usually sit at the piano bench and play a slow soft tune that no one in the room could put words to but they never stopped her. The Malfoys and Severus seemed to be the ones that spoke the most with her. She was always guard and was hard to read, especially when she would mutter to herself about colors? And auras? Not to mention the future, it was confusing but that made her, her and no one dared to mess with his special guest._

 _But the day the Weasleys came to see if she was alright was the day everyone saw an unguarded look and could see the pure happiness she had. She had run and leapt in to the oldest ones, Bill, the dark lord thought, arms. They had talked for hours and they had decided to spy on the light for them. Seeing that Aitheria truly was happy with them, they knew that not all of the dark was bad but there were quite a few that were insane. The Zabini Heir and Malfoy Heir spent a lot of time with her not to mention the two heiress, Parkinson and Greengrass, when they were there she seemed to venture out of her room more often than not._

 _Each time she'd smile he remember making a promise to himself to see her do it again. He never spent much time thinking about it and so he never realized that he was slowly falling in love his once enemy. But he remembered what happened to make him realize that he was indeed in love with her._

 _It was almost a complete year since she had changed sides not long after her seventeenth birthday. She had been walking to the library to get a book, seeing as she had her house-elf doing something else. She hadn't been paying attention to who else was in the hallway they had never bothered her before, until she was slammed against the wall with a hand smashed against her mouth keeping her from screaming for help. She didn't have her wand and her wand-less and wordless magic wasn't very strong as of yet._

 _Her brain was frantic to think of a way out that she failed to pay attention to her attacker until her felt his hands on her body, caressing it, filling her up. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping someone would come and get her. When she felt a familiar magic entering the hallway with a silent rage brewing in his magic, she felt comfort from it. Then her attacker was off of her somewhere else and a new pair of arms held her gentle around the waist as she buried her head in his chest taking comfort in the warmth._

 _He had whispered comforting words in her ears, he remembered the next couple of days she had not left his side. And he didn't mind, but when she was comfortable once more and started back on her own he couldn't let her go, so he asked her to let him court her traditionally. He remembered her gentle smile and soft spoken yes. He had kissed her hand, before escorting her back to her rooms, to settle for the night._

 _And he had, he courted her as any gentlemen would court a girl they liked. It had lasted a year, before he had asked her to marry him. She was eighteen, she had told him that Dumbledore's head would have to be her wedding present or she wouldn't. She wanted a family and wouldn't bring a little one into a world at war. So he did, a ten month engagement and he gave her the head of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore former headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the light. They had a beautiful wedding, it was a few days before the start of fall, the gentle breeze blowing her soft locks that fell from the braided coils that Narcissa had done. The black and white rose bouquet was wonderfully bound together with a piece of green ribbon. He couldn't help but smile at his future bride, they were happy even with the small rebel outbreaks but neither expected them to be fully put down._

 _They had been married for two years, before that girl tried to seduce him and took all of his will power not to kill the little witch because when he told his wife…she challenged that Leah, Liyla…whatever girl to a duel. If he thought his wife could look any more beautiful than the day of their wedding he was proven wrong with her elegant grace on a platform and dueling ability that ended the duel in less than two minutes after it began. He remembered he had pulled her up to their room and ravished her body that was covered in a little amount of sweat from the exercise and heavy robes._

 _It wasn't long after that night that he had been forced to leave his wife to put down the rebellion. They had spent their last night cuddling on the bed and making slow and gentle love to one another. Memorizing their bodies, their scents, the way they fit together. It was one of the only things keeping him going while he was out. When he had returned, it was too a cold house without a wife._

-Present-

It had been only been a couple weeks since his return and the whores were once more attacking him he had _curcio'd_ several of the whores. The young Malfoy and Zabini boy had returned as well and they were the ones to finally inform him of what had happened.

'Those douchebags! His own followers had allowed this to happen and drove his wife from their home', he couldn't believe it. He had been informed that someone had oblivated her and told her he had cheated on her. He and only the few friends his wife had knew about the extent of abuse Ria suffered at the hands of her muggle family and knew that if she was oblivated and they told her she would believe them with a low self-esteem. So now he just had to find her,

"My lord, did you not put certain tracking charms on her robes in case someone broke into the manor and kidnapped her as a way to get to you." Lucius remind the dark lord as he paced his study trying to think of ways to search for his love. He almost face-palmed if it wasn't so plebian and undignified for a dark lord to do such an act, he searched his book shelves for the particular book that would tell him exactly where those location charms were.

Flipping the page by page slowly looking, he knew that she had taken the robes with her as it was her favorite winter cloak even if she never wore it again.

"I found it. You all prepare for our return, I am going to get my wife." The dark lord strutted out of the room, getting ready to head to a small flat apartment not far from the bath abbey. Somewhere he would have overlooked as too obvious, since that was where they venture for one of their dates during their courting. But thinking back she did say something about loving it and the ancient feel and connection to magic that the city had.

He knew he couldn't just barge in but if she had truly thought that he did cheat and no longer loved her, how would she react to his sudden visit? He decided that he would put down his pride (only for his wife) and knock like a muggle-born oaf. His breath was taken away by the mere sight of his wife. Her hair longer braided hair put into coils just like their wedding, with the tail of her hair hanging off of her right shoulder. She was bare foot just like always, he almost chuckled remembering all of their fights over her wearing shoes and the fact that she could get sick. She wore soft grey female trousers and a green silk blouse. She had an easy smile that slipped when she saw who was at the door.

He had to act quickly while they still had eye contact, he went into her mind and slowly but efficiently destroyed the oblivate that had locked her memories. She gasped softly as tears came to her eyes, she soon flung her arms around his neck. Asking begging him to forgive her for leaving, just like the day they started their relationship he cooed gently with soft reassurance that it was okay and nothing was going to separate them again.

Until he heard crying from inside the flat, she pulled back and dragged him through the open door. He followed after her as she walked into what he realized was a nursery, two cribs stood side by side and Ria was standing over one of them with a star-y background theme to it. And the other one had a black snake feel that seemed to fit the small pale baby boy in the crib fast asleep while the other one was softly crying.

"Twins, he's the oldest. Tom, love, meet your son and daughter. Cerlin Ophion and Astra Diana Riddle, almost completely identical obviously except for their sexes." She held the baby girl that looked up to him with big innocent, eyes that had curiosity brewing in their heterochromia depths. She tilted her head towards the boy silently telling him to pick the child up. He cradled his neck and head in the crook of his arm as he watched Aitheria do with Astra.

"Children, I have children. Beautiful children from my beautiful wife," he whispered almost amazed that these two little creatures were his. He tightened his arms around his son, his heir, and his firstborn, "when are their birthdays?"

He figured they were about a month old as he was only gone for ten months but he wanted to know the exact date. He looked up to see Ria smiling knowing exactly what was going through that mind of his.

"July 1st, 12:05 and 12:07 A.M. were they times of birth. I was having contractions for about two hours until the med-witch broke my water for a three hour delivery process." Aitheria chuckled fondly looking down at their daughter.

"They are already spoken parseltongue a few days ago but have yet to say their first word in English."

Tom wrapped an arm around her waist, his wife had always been slim but it seemed that the pregnancy he knew nothing about left her with a little more meat since he was no longer feeling the ridge of her hipbone. He kissed her temple,

"They're their mother's children. Smart and beautiful, will you come home? I cannot continue to sleep in such a cold bed."

"I would like that tom, how are the others? I know I left quiet abruptly and without explanation."

She conversed easily with her husband as she spelled her things into a bag that had a charm to hold anything and everything. She then began to pack the nursery and got everything ready to leave. He handed over their son so he could hold onto his new princess a little longer, before wrapping his other arm around her waist ready to apparate them home.

"Do not worry about them. I will deal with my followers and you have a few people that are dying to meet our new family members." Then he careful apparated them to the welcoming room of the manor, he had called for Camby, the elf that served Ria she hadn't been the same, who immediately hugged her mistress' leg crying welcomes.

"It's wonderful to see you as well Camby, but would you be a dear and take my things to our room and set up the nursery for the little ones. As well?"

"Of course mistress. Camby happy to help with the young master and mistress, Camby make sure they are happy and healthy for mistress." The little elf exclaimed before popping away to do as she was asked.

Tom chuckled, "that elf truly does love you my raven."

Aitheria leaned into his hold and set her head on his shoulder, "yes she does, doesn't she?"

"Come there are people that have missed you besides myself." He gently led her to the study that was still packed with all of their friends waiting for news about the dark lord's queen.

He chuckled as he walked through first with his little girl and his wife followed through with his son. They were immediately surrounded by their friends all whispering to make sure they didn't wake the little ones. All wanted to know if she was safe, okay, and they let her know that they would take care of anyone that messed with her. Then the girls started oohing and aah-ing of the children saying they would babysit, Narcissa Malfoy even called them her grandchild since Aitheria was her daughter. Which could be counted since Lucius was the one who walked Ria down the aisle for their wedding.

As their children were passed around Tom pulled his wife down into his lap. He had missed her body up against his, missed the way her head rest on his shoulder and the way she'd nip at his earlobe. He had missed the light weight from where she was pulled down. He buried his head in her hair, smelling the jasmine rose shampoo she had always used. His wife was home.

He knew why the bed was cold. It was foreign, it wasn't home. This was home.

He was home, with his wife, with his twins, with his friends.

He was finally home.

*fin*


End file.
